Brush strips are widely used in cleaning and printing equipments. Nozzles of vacuum cleaners are often equipped with brush strips which aids in the removal of dirt, debris, lint, etc from a surface. Also, brush strips are used in printers to dissipate static charges built on the papers in order to prevent paper jams and produce printouts without smear.
There are some patented technologies over the prior art relating to brush strip. A brush strip of a vacuum cleaner nozzle having rows of spaced-apart synthetic filaments was disclosed in a China Patent No. 101252866. Nevertheless, there is no teaching provided concerning fastening the filaments/fibre prior to molding. Hence, it is possible that the filaments/fibre to be easily detached from the brush strip.
Further, an U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,147 disclosed a method of producing a brush using a filament strip having stitched edges, wherein one edge is molded to an elastomeric base. However, it did not suggest the possibility of embedding one edge of the filament strip in the base by injection molding.
It is highly desirable to provide a method for preparation of a brush strip with reduced production cost and time. Further, a method for producing a brush strip which allows the brush strip to be assembled with desirable profile is highly welcomed.